Eurovision Song Contest : Feel Your Heartbeat
by Prusse
Summary: Petits drabbles retraçant l'évènement Eurovision 2011 auprès des Nations, où Romano fait entendre parler de lui... TRADUCTION


**Auteur (Author) :** Tensai Gaki

**Traductrice (Translator) :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** La fic appartient à **Tensai Gaki**, les persos sont à **Hidekazu Himaruya**, moi, je ne fais que traduire ! (_This story belongs to __**Tensai Gaki,**__ the characters belong to __**Hidekazu Himaruya **__and I'm only the translator !_)

**Personnages :** Allemagne, les deux Italies, Prusse, Hongrie, Autriche, Espagne, France, mention de Lithuanie et Pologne.

**Lien vers la fic d'origine (Link to the english version) :** sur mon profil !

**/!\ Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur le profil /!\**

* * *

><p><strong>FEEL YOUR HEARTBEAT<strong>

_(Écoute ton cœur battre - Slogan Eurovision 2011)_

* * *

><p>La carte postale espagnole commença et un petit enfant apparut sur l'écran. La voix du présentateur claironna au travers de la pièce « ¡Ahi viene Antonio de España!* » Espagne ne put retenir son cri de joie tonitruant.<p>

« Antonio ! Il s'appelle Antonio ! Awww, Lovi, qu'il est mignon ! Regarde-le, regarde-le, ¡que lindo~! »

« Ouais, très mignon, abruti. »

Agacé par les actions de l'autre, Romano roula des yeux et essaya de mettre un peu d'espace entre lui et l'espagnol avant que celui-ci ne ressente l'envie soudaine de partager son amour avec quelqu'un. Heureusement, pour le moment, il semblait satisfait par le simple fait de pouvoir soupirer d'aise alors que la caméra se fixait sur le visage d'Antonio. Quand le garçon remonta son tee-shirt pour révéler le slogan espagnol de l'Eurovision en espagnol et les dire de sa petite voix enfantine, Espagne craqua. Il enroula ses bras autour de Romano dans un couinement, l'italien essayant désespérément de se dégager de la masse dégoulinant d'admiration.

« Siiiii mignon ! »

« Connard. Il a l'air aussi débile que toi ! »

Mais là, l'espagnol tourna ses yeux verts vers lui et fit la moue – comme un petit enfant – et Romano ne put rien faire contre le petit sourire qui fit son chemin sur ses lèvres.

« Enfin, lui au moins, est plus fort que toi au foot. »

_*Et voici Antonio, d'Espagne (en gros)_

_carte postale : c'est la vidéo qu'on montre du pays qui va chanter et où le slogan de l'Eurovision est dit dans la langue dudit pays._

* * *

><p>Toute l'Europe resta le regard rivé sur son écran, paralysée, observant la performance russe. Le rythme s'éleva dans les airs et le Russe prit à nouveau son micro, faisant un clin d'œil à la caméra.<p>

_I'm coming to get you !_

« Il... il est pas sérieux quand il dit ça, hein ? »

« Genre, j'espère vraiment pas. »

L'instant suivant, plusieurs téléphones vibrèrent.

_Meeting secret demain. On doit avoir une discussion à propos de réarmement._

* * *

><p>« Oh, Ludwig, Ludwig, c'est le vote de l'Italie maintenant ! »<p>

Excité, Italie sautillait sur son coussin pendant qu'Allemagne scrutait le plat de pâtes à moitié terminé posé sur les genoux de l'italien, proche de tomber au sol. « O-oui, je vois ça... »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas avoir 12 points de notre part ! Ich liebe Lena~ »

Il se rassit pour mieux se blottir contre Allemagne qui se gratta nerveusement le dos de la tête. Et les votes furent donnés. Très déçu, l'italien regarda la télé où le présentateur annonçait « 6 Punkte für Deutschland.* »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, plus ou moins concerné et sursauta légèrement quand son portable vibra. S'attendant à moitié à recevoir un message de son frère, il l'ouvrit.

« HAHA DANS TA GUEULE BÂTARD ! JE NE VOTERAI JAMAIS POUR TOI ! »

Luttant contre le sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres, Allemagne se tourna vers l'italien. « On dirait bien que tu as oublié ton autre moitié dans les comptes. »

_*Six points pour l'Allemagne_

* * *

><p>Est regardait l'écran. A côté de lui, Hongrie avait du mal à cacher son rire et Autriche arborait un petit sourire.<p>

« Je suis flattée, Gilbert. 12 points de la part de l'Allemagne. »

« Ils–Ils viennent pas de moi, ok ? Ta performance était à chier ! »

A ces mots, l'albinos rougit un peu plus et Hongrie laissa éclater son rire.

* * *

><p>« Et douze points pour... L'ESPAGNE !* »<p>

Presque au même moment, le téléphone de Francis sonna. Souriant avec contentement, il décrocha. « Bonsoir, mon ami. »

« Francis, ¡Gracias! Merci ! »

Prenant ses précautions, il garda le téléphone à bonne distance de son oreille, inquiet qu'un autre cri larmoyant de l'espagnol ne survienne.

« Pas de problèmes, Antonio.*» Il sirota son vin et suivit les votes du pays suivant, Espagne se préparant à se répandre en remerciements. Il n'en eut pas vraiment la chance de toute façon, car la seconde suivante, France put entendre des bribes d'insultes italiennes, suivies par un 'click' et le caractéristique tuuuuuut tuuuuuut à l'autre bout du fil.

Son sourire en coin prit de l'ampleur et il se versa un nouveau verre de vin.

_*En français dans le texte._

* * *

><p>« Et 12 points pour... L'ITALIE ! »<p>

Romano grogna ouvertement – la joie d'avoir ces points mitigée par les conséquences qui en suivaient. Espagne regarda la télé, puis se tourna vers l'Italie du Sud qui avait déjà caché son visage dans ses mains.

« Là ! T'as vu, là ! 12 points ! Je t'ai donné 12 points ! »

« Ouais, connard. Je suis ni sourd, ni aveugle. »

« Ça montre sans conteste mon amour-sans-fin pour toi~ ¡Te quieroooo, Loviii!* »

Et encore une fois – il avait perdu le compte – il se retrouva avec un Espagne plein les bras.

_* Je t'aime Lovi_

* * *

><p>Silencieusement, Allemagne rassembla les plats et commença à nettoyer alors que l'Azerbaïdjan célébrait sa victoire dans l'arène de Düsseldorf. Italie l'étreignit brièvement et lui embrassa la joue.<p>

« Ve, sois pas triste Ludwig ! Lena était vraiment bien ! »

Allemagne hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien réussi à endurer 28 ans de défaite – il n'allait pas flancher pour une de plus si facilement. « Félicitation pour ta seconde place, Feliciano. »

Les remerciements d'Italie furent coupés par son téléphone. Il décrocha gaiement : « Fratello, on est deuxième ! »

La réponse fut en revanche beaucoup moins gaie.

« SECONDE PLACE, ABRUTI ! DIS A TON PUTAIN DE COPAIN QU'IL AURAIT DÛ VOTER POUR NOUS, PARCE QUE MON COPAIN L'A FAIT LUI OK ? PUTAIN DE DEUXIEME, MERDE, JE SUIS TOUJOURS PUTAIN DE DEUXIEME ! »

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà donc... Ahem, moi, j'ai bien rigolé ! Et comme j'ai suivi l'Eurovision hier, bah j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de voir si des fics avaient vu le jour suite à ça XD Et puis, quand j'ai vu sur mon écran « Here comes Antonio from Spain » j'étais morte de rire et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'appeler ma grande sœur juste pour gueuler au téléphone « T'AS VU ! Y A ANTONIOOOOO ! » je crains, je sais u_u<p>

Et puis j'ai rigolé quand j'ai lu la partie avec « I'm coming to get you » avec le représentant russe XD Ahlàlà, mon pauvre Ivan, ta réputation te suivra à tout jamais... (dois-je préciser que le gars qui dit « Genre » est Pologne ?)

BON ! Je retourne à mon autre trad.. Je voulais juste partager cette trouvaille avec vous x)

PS : désolée si la trad est à chier, mais je donne toute mon énergie pour la grosse fic que je traduis... ahem... donc voilà quoi...

**/!\ Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur le profil /!\**


End file.
